No, an Elmo cartoon
by JonCartoon2000
Summary: This fanfic was brought to you by the letter E and B, the Number 1, and by the word,"NO!" Requested by Evil Ernie.


{Elmo was just watching TV, while eating some popcorn with butter, just as the doorbell rang.}

Ernie: Hey, Elmo! Can I borrow your crayons for a while, please?

Elmo: Hee hee, you know Elmo, but he can't say-

Ernie: About those crayons?

Elmo: Oh, right. {Elmo gives Ernie his crayons, and Ernie walks off, while scatting.}

Elmo: Blech! {Another person does the doorbell, but it's not the doorbell. It's Baby Bear.}

Baby Bear: Ding Dong! Hey, Elmo, I was wondewing if I can bowwow this hewe cuwtain?

Elmo: Elmo's Curtains? What for, Baby Bear?

Baby Bear: Cuwtain suppwy.

Elmo: Well, Gee, Baby Bear, but I-

Baby Bear: Aw, thanks Elmo! I knew you wewe the cuwtain type of size. {Baby Bear tries to pick up the curtain, but it lands on Elmo, which makes him not see anything.}

Elmo: Ha ha, you know Elmo, but he can't say- {tries hard to say nnnnnnnn}

Baby Bear: Then you don't mind if I borrow your porridge?

Elmo: Elmo's porridge?

Baby Bear: Well, we wouldn't be the Bear Family, if we don't get any porridge.

{The smoke and dust comes from the porridge, and Elmo coughs. Telly pokes him.}

Telly: Mind if I borrow your triangle?

{Elmo tries to say no, but he sees somebody with Ernie. It's Bert, actually.}

Bert: Mind if I borrow your friend, Elmo?

{Elmo keeps trying hard to say no, but Oscar pops out of his trashcan.}

Oscar: Do you mind?

{Elmo is still trying hard to say no, but Zoe, Rosita, and Betty Lou appear with Elmo's gaming consoles. Biff appears, carrying Elmo's goldfish. Mr. Chatterly takes Elmo's letters of the alphabet, and now, Big Bird tries to own Elmo's World!}

Elmo: Heh, you know Elmo, {along with Elmo's friends}

Elmo's Friends: You can't say no!

{Elmo and his friends all run off with all of his things. Elmo sits down, looking sad. Kermit the Frog walks up.}

Kermit: Hey, Elmo. Why the long face?

Elmo: Ah, Mr. Green Frog, Elmo can't say {tries to say no, but fails} never mind.

Kermit: {laughing} You never couldn't say no, Elmo.

Elmo: Kermit, that's it! You're going to teach Elmo how to say...{tries to say no, but Kermit doesn't want to teach Elmo how to say nnnnn}

Kermit: No, I'm not.

Elmo: Exactly!

Kermit: If you insist. {Kermit uses a wrench to pinch Elmo's nose, and then, he punches Elmo in the belly, as he teaches Elmo how to say no}

Elmo: Nnnn-oh! Nnnn-oh! Nnnn-oh! Nnn-oh! Noh! NO! YAAAAY! You did it, Kermit!

Kermit: You can thank me later, Elmo.

{Elmo refuses to thank Kermit later, as he accidentally said no to Kermit. Elmo gets frightened. Guy Smiley, with his brand-new car, tells Elmo how to get to the game show.}

Guy Smiley: Excuse me, Elmo, can you tell me how to get to the game show?

Elmo: Of course, just go to the game show of- NO! {Guy Smiley drives off, angrily, as he learned that Elmo refused to tell him how to get to the game show. He drives off, leaving smoke and dust on the ground. Suddenly, he sees Don Music with his piano.}

Don Music: Can you tell me how to write a song, please?

Elmo: Of course, Mr. Don, NO! {Elmo accidentally said no to Don Music, and gets frightened even more. Elmo drives his red car, until he runs to a stop sign. Elmo refuses to stop while saying "NO!"}

{Suddenly, some police officer Muppets come by, and tell Elmo to pull over. Elmo refuses to do so.}

Rowlf: Pull over!

Elmo: **NO!**

{Elmo is now in court, as Count Von Count, as the judge of this court, needs Elmo to tell the truth.}

Count Von Count: Do you swear to tell the truth?

Elmo: **NO!**

{Elmo is now in jail, with prison clothes. Mr. Johnson is in jail too.}

Mr. Johnson: Do you like living in prison as much as I do?

 **ELMO: NOOOOOOO!**

{Elmo escapes prison, as some spotlights flash Elmo as he runs away, and hides in the bushes. Cut to Elmo at his house, where he cries. Big Bird appears again, returning the favor to Elmo as he returns Elmo's World. Biff appears, returning Elmo's goldfish. Mr. Chatterly returns with Elmo's letters. Oscar appears, with a trash can that reads "Thanks". Zoe, Rosita, and Betty Lou all return with gaming consoles for Elmo. Telly appears, returning Elmo's triangle. Bert appears, telling Elmo to keep Bert's old buddy. And last but not least, Baby Bear returns with Elmo's porridge, and the curtains. Elmo is now at Elmo's World again.}

Ernie: {chuckles} I thought I'd return the crayons for you, Elmo.

Elmo: Heh, Elmo guessed it paid to be a nice monster, after all.

{Elmo's Friends want to join him, too.}

Elmo's Friends: Hey, Elmo! Mind if we join you?

Elmo: As a matter of fact, yes! Elmo does mind!

{Elmo turns the TV on, as the Elmo cartoon ends.}


End file.
